


home

by spacegayhux



Category: Angst - Fandom, Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Arthur x Dutch, Dutch Van Der Linde - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption, Vandermorgan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayhux/pseuds/spacegayhux
Summary: set begining of character 5! spoilers ahead! . arthur arrives on guarma and needs to reach his home.





	home

Arthur didn’t know how long it had been since the ship was wrecked. In a haze, he stumbled across the beach, sand burning his bare feet. He hadn’t had time to grab his boots as the gang made their escape. He didn’t know his intentions as he wandered, just concentrating on taking in his surroundings. He was grateful to have reached dry land. As he slowly regained sense of the world around him, he began to concern himself as to what happened to the others. Were they on the same land is him? Did they get captured? Were they even alive? That thought brought memories flooding back of Hosea and Lenny, and the fight they had faced that got them into this situation. A heavy feeling sunk in Arthurs chest. Both dear friends and family too him, he hoped Dutch and the others hadn't met the same gruesome fate. Arthur thought of Dutch in that moment and prayed he wasn’t too far, he needed him, Arthur had never been in this bad of a state before and he needed Dutch.

If he was going to get out of here Arthur knew he needed to find life. He needed to find out where he was, and ideally stop and regain some strength. He really wasn’t feeling well by this point. A few minutes walk later, in the distance amongst the unusual tropical trees, he saw smoke floating up into the sky. A fire. Even if there was no life near the camp it was warmth where Arthur could gather his thoughts and sit down a while. With a cough, Arthur attempted to speed up his pace. His eyes were hazy as he looked around the corner, as he squinted, trying to concentrate, he managed make out a dark figure sitting next to a small campfire, surrounded by 3 other men. In his exhausted and suffering stake, he croaked out  
‘D-Dutch?’, in a panicked rush of more wishful thinking than genuine recognition of the figure.  
‘Arthur!?’ Dutch called out and stood up as Arthurs weak form emerged from the corner. Arthurs body filled with relief and instant relaxation as he heard the older mans recognisable voice.  
‘Oh my son…. Whatever happened? We thought- Well we thought-‘  
‘Arthur? That you?’ Javier piped up, the rest of the boys attention spiking. They all stood up and rushed over to him, in a chorus of relief and shock.  
Amongst the slight commotion of his return, Arthur felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder.  
‘You have no idea how relieved I am t’ see you art’  
Arthur considered making a snarky remark on the fact he was probably a lot more pleased than Dutch was in that moment, however, his body had other ideas as he fell unconscious onto the sand, as if it knew it had reached its home.

When Arthur awoke, it was late evening. As he opened his sore eyes and took in his surroundings, he realised he was curled up on the sand on top of a makeshift bedroll one of the gang must have salvaged from somewhere. He tried to sit up but quickly realised he had nowhere near the body strength that required, and flopped back down onto the ground.  
‘Son! You’re awake. We thought we’d leave you to rest, whatever happened out there? Nevermind save it for another day, let’s get some food into you’  
Arthurs mind boggled trying to comprehend all of Dutches words, and he felt his brow furrow in confusion. A few moments later the smell of charred fish filled his nostrils.  
‘Here. Have this. It's not much but its all we’ve managed to get out here. Drink this too, it’s local’ Dutch passed Arthur a bottle and set some of the fish down next to Arthur. He struggled to sit up again and Dutch noticed this time. Silently he got up from his spot opposite Arthur and placed himself down directly behind him. He gestured for Arthur to sit himself up again, using Dutch’s firm chest as support.  
‘The others…. Where are they?’ Arthur questioned as he looked around uncomfortable that someone might see him and Dutch like this.  
‘Bill and Micah are trying to scout out the place, find some civilization perhaps, and Javier has just left to hunt us some more to eat.’  
Arthur hummed in response, relaxing into Dutch’s chest.  
‘Your food boy, you need your strength’ Dutch then picked up the cooked fish of some kind and began to gently feed it to Arthur. Normally Arthur would feel humiliated by this, and it was out of character for dutch to be this caring, however they both knew it was needed. 

After a few mouthfuls, Arthur reached for the bottle Dutch handed him and took a long swig. The burn was delightful and he felt the alcohol relax his body instantly due to his sensitive state. He glanced at the bottle  
‘Guarma Rum? You said this was local right?’ Arthur spoke, regaining a bit of energy from the food at drink.  
‘That's right son’ Dutch chuckled ‘we have somehow ended up on Guarma’ 

After some light chat and catch up of how they both reached there, and a few more swigs of the rum, Arthur felt his eyes began to get heavy and his head felt fuzzy. This time the good fuzzy. Sleepy, rather than dehydrated, starving and unwell. Dutch noticed the conversation begin to die down on Arthurs part.  
‘Get some sleep son, lie down’ Dutch said as he got up and placed Arthurs torso back down on the bedroll. Arthur noticed it was still warm from where their bodies were. Dutch then returned to his spot opposite Arthur which he held before, crossing his legs. With the state Arthur was in, he expected to fall asleep instantly, however, the loss of security and warmth he felt by Dutch leaving him sent him into a speel of anxiety and panic. He lay there, eyes closed still from exhaustion but his brain was wide awake. His mind rushed through the memories of near drowning, the splitting sun buring him as he swam for miles, the sight of the gangs boat escaping without him, of Hosea being shot, quickly followed by vivid memories of Lenny too. He worried about John, his closest friend, and if he was safe in prison or if something more unfortunate had already happened. Next thing Arthur knew he felt that familiar strong hand on his bicep.  
‘Son…. Son… You’re okay now.. Hey’... Dutch muttered softly. Arthur seemed unconsolable at this point, his ill form not helping how lost and weak he looked in that moment. Dutch’s heart softened as he looked at the younger boy, and he moved his body to tuck himself around Arthur’s taller yet skinnier form. Arthur put his arm around Dutch’s chest and laid his head on his breast, just above his heart. The slow beating and the warmth instantly soothed Arthur.  
‘My boy… You’re safe now my boy, i’m here… i’m gonna look after you Arti….’ Dutch muttered as he held Arthur against his chest, bringing up a hand to stroke Arthurs hair. A single tear dripped onto Dutch’s chest as Arthur slowly drifted off into sleep, knowing he was safe. He was always safe with Dutch.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic blease be nice! i thought the vandermorgan fandom could do with contribution and i love my yeehaw boys <3 un-beta’d so feel free to point out any annoying mistakes ive probably made


End file.
